Our First Sunset
by Redroses
Summary: Serena gets carried away in the heat of an argument with HIM.


Our First Sunset  
By Redrose  
Date: January 2003  
Disclaimers: Don't own Sailormoon. Never did....  
Never will...frowns.  
This is my first story under my new pen name.  
Emails and reviews are all welcome  
Thanks  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a quiet autumn evening. The leaves were swaying back and forth   
in the breeze. The sun's setting was a beautiful reddish color which reflected   
in everything it touched.   
  
'This is so beautiful.' I thought as I look out at the lake.  
  
I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I felt two very strong   
arms wrap around me and pull me close. I could feel his warm body next to   
mine. I lay my head back onto his chest just enjoying this time. I smiled   
softly as I remembered how this began only a few hours ago.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A few hours earlier@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'Yes, I passed!' I smiled as I looked at the paper in my hands. It was  
my algebra test. I had scored 87%.   
  
'I guess all the extra studying Amy helped me with paid off.' I began  
to walk with a little bounce in my step. 'I can't wait to show the gang.'  
  
I headed toward my favorite afternoon hangout spot knowing full well   
they would be there.   
  
'Nothing can ruin this day for me. I was on time for school which gave  
Miss Haruna the shock of her life.' I giggled as I remembered the look on her   
face. 'Always a plus!' I continued to think of the good things which had happen   
to me today. 'I didn't get detention. I remembered my lunch which had a ton of   
good food my mom packed. Everything was going perfectly. I hadn't even gotten   
into my usual shouting matches with HIM. Nothing can bring me down!'  
  
As I walked through the doors, I looked for the familiar faces of my  
closest friends.  
  
"Hey there Serena!" I was greeted.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" I cheered as I turned to see the tall blond male behind  
the counter.  
  
"Wow. Someone is in a good mood?" Andrew raised a brow as I walked up  
to the counter he was now cleaning.  
  
"Yep!" I smirked and showed him my test. "I passed."  
  
But before Andrew could say anything, I heard an annoying voice speak.  
  
"Meatball head passed? Are you sure? Maybe your teacher made a mistake  
or maybe you paid someone to take the test for you?"  
  
I turned to see Darien standing there grinning at me.  
  
'My my. He certainly looks good.'  
  
'Hmm.' I thought as he stood there in his black jeans and blue   
turtleneck which brought out his royal blue eyes.  
  
"Why you stupid annoying jerk!" I spat at him. 'How dare he say that to  
me when I studied my butt off.'  
  
"Stupid? I think you are calling the kettle black?" Darien came back.  
Darien then looked over my shoulder at the paper laying on the counter.  
  
"Wow. You did pass. Maybe you could do it again, but knowing you   
Serena. You would fail like you always do."  
  
I just stood there looking at this annoying person. 'Why you rude,   
annoying butthead....'   
  
'Yes; he maybe a rude annoying butthead, but he is one gorgeous   
butthead.'  
  
'Stop that!' I hollered to myself. I continued to get angier as I   
thought about what he said and what my heart was actually saying. 'Yes I may  
have some kind of feelings for him, but why does he have to be so mean to me.?'  
  
"Why?" Was all I could say or think. I just stared with tears building   
in my eyes at the dark haired male in front of me. I was mustering up enough   
anger to say something when I heard my name.  
  
"Serena. Over here!" Called a tall brunette sitting in the corner  
booth. I turned to see Lita, Amy, Raye, and Mina sitting and talking to one   
another.  
  
I turned my nose up and began to walk away. As I walked away I turned  
to Andrew ignoring Darien. "Andrew? Could you bring me a chocolate shake,   
please?"  
  
I looked at Darien once more and he seemed a little disappointed that  
I didn't fight back. 'I win.'  
  
"Coming up." Andrew winked.  
  
I went to sit with my friends. I was feeling really good not sinking   
down to his level. I loved just leaving Darien there dumbfounded.   
  
'Go girl!' I smirked except I didn't get away that easily. I was   
almost to the table when I heard a snicker.  
  
"Don't have a klutz attack." And down I went.  
  
However I surprised everyone with the way I reacted. I sat there tears  
streaming down my face, but I was not whinning. I slowly got up off the floor   
and sat down quietly next to Lita.   
  
Lita and Mina asked, "Are you okay?" "You fell down pretty hard."  
  
I looked at them, "I am okay. My knee hurts a little, but I will be  
fine."  
  
I could see the concern in all of my friends' faces so I smiled   
and listened to what they were talking about.  
  
I turned to see Andrew wack Darien upside his head and say somthing   
to him. All Darien could do was shrug his shoulders.  
  
As I sat there I continued thinking about what happened. I grew angrier  
but also sadder. I had no clue why Darien always treated me like that. It   
really hurt me to know that is what I broutght out in him.   
  
'Why was Darien such an ass?'   
  
'He may be an ass, but he is one gorgeous ass.'  
  
'Oh shut up!' I yelled at myself.  
  
'You know it. And you know you have feelings for him since you can't  
seem to think of anything but him. Also this wouldn't hurt so bad if you didn't  
really care.'  
  
'Maybe?' I muttered.  
  
'Maybe nothing you know it to be true.'  
  
'Fine. I do have feelings for him, but he is just so mean to me. I wish  
I could just let him have it.'  
  
'Yeah right!'  
  
'I will. Just watch.' I argued with myself.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Andrew handed the chocolate shake  
to me.   
  
"Thanks Andrew."  
  
"Serena. Lets get going." Mina got up with everyone else flowing in   
suit.   
"Huh?"  
  
"We are going to Raye's to study." Amy stated with the girls all   
agreeing.  
  
"Okay." I answered. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
And the girls were out the door. I picked up my shake and realized I   
never got to show them my test.   
  
'Why that stupid jerk made me forget.'  
  
I finished my shake and left it on the counter. Before I was out the   
door I heard, "Meatball head. Are you okay?"  
  
I turned to find myself right in front of Darien. We were so close that  
I was forced to look up at him.   
  
'Why you jerk. How dare you ask me if I am okay.' I grew angrier.  
  
"Meatball Head." He spoke again.  
  
He continued to call me Meatball head. And I grew angrier and angrier.  
  
'I thought you were going to let him have it?'  
  
'Oh shut up!' I hollered back as I became intoxicated with his smell  
being so close to him.  
  
I looked up at him and I don't really know what happened next, but I   
kissed Darien full on the mouth.  
  
'Yeah, that is really letting him have it.'  
  
I couldn't believe I was kissing Darien. Me kissing him. Wait a minute!  
Is he kissing me back? I snaked my arms around Darien's neck and he pulled me  
in closer. Everything around me seem to disappear as the kiss we were sharing  
deepened.   
  
'I can't believe it!' Was all that was going through my mind.  
  
We stopped kissing when we started hearing wolf calls. I pulled away from  
Darien not really wanting to, but it needed to stop.  
  
I looked at Darien, his face seem to be red. Maybe not as red as mine.  
We just stood there unsure of what to say or do. Both of us knowing that we  
needed to talk about what happened.  
  
"Darien." I started as Darien spoke, "Serena."  
  
"We need to talk." Darien suggested.  
  
"Yes." I nodded my head rapidly.  
  
Darien turned to get his jacket and say bye to Andrew. I was going to   
stay there, but with all those eyes looking at me and knowing Darien could never  
feel the same about me.   
  
'It was just a kiss. It meant nothing to him.' I kept telling myself as   
I ran out of the arcade tears streaming down my face and head towards the lake.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@A few moments later  
  
I was stand next to the lake. Breathing very heavily from my 3 mile sprint.  
I just needed to get out of there. Needed to be away from Darien and clear my  
head.  
  
"Stupid." I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
'Well when you said you were going to let him have it. You sure let him  
have.'  
  
'Shut up!' I yelled at myself as more tears seem to fall.  
  
'I can't believe that just happened.'  
  
'Why did you run?'  
  
'Because Darien could never have feelings for me. Me! It is impossible.' I  
stated as I felt my heart hurt with those words. Yes I care for Darien very  
much. I mean I am in love with him and for him to know. It hurts especially   
if he doesn't return the feelings. More tears streak down my face as I watch   
the sun slowly set.  
  
I heard some running then slowing down to a few foot steps away from me  
  
"Serena. Why did you run from me?" Darien asked as he tried to catch his  
breath.  
  
"Um..." Was all I could muster out.   
  
Darien touched my shoulder, but I never looked at him. He turned me to   
face him, but I looked down at my shoes not wanting to see him looking at me with  
disgust or maybe worse. He might laugh in my face.  
  
Instead Darien lift my chin and looked deep into my tearful ceruelan blue  
eyes. There was just something in his eyes which told me it was okay. The next   
thing I knew Darien had captured my lips with his. This time I knew. I knew we  
would be sharing more kisses and moments like this. No words needed to be said   
as we kissed in the sunset.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Darien?"   
  
"Yes my sweet?"  
  
"Wasn't this just the most perfect sunset you have ever seen?" I asked him  
as I laid back in his arms.  
  
"The first of many." Darien kissed the back of my head.   
  
I stood there in Darien's embrace knowing full well he was right.  
  
'This is the first of many.' I smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The End. 


End file.
